


还好

by ashleyfeel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfeel/pseuds/ashleyfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你认得我？”<br/>“你是Steve，”他立刻回答，“我在一个博物馆里看过你的介绍。”<br/>作为回应，Steve从笔记本里拿出了那张照片，看着它。<br/>“就这些？”他问，然后笑了。<br/>这充满希望，Bucky想，但他也不确定。<br/>***内战剧透***</p>
            </blockquote>





	还好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784804) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



他们一直告诉他，这不是他的错。他们向来如此。

_“嘘，安静……”Sarah Rogers安慰地上下抚摸着Bucky的背部，让这个六岁的孩子靠在她的肩头啜泣。“这不是你的错，James，他只是有点激动过头了，就那样。他会没事的。”Bucky水润的眼睛转向睡在床上的Steve。由哮喘发作引起的咳嗽已经停止了，但他的胸口在呼吸间仍发出格格的响声。_

_“他会……他会好吗？”他吸了口气，擦擦眼睛，抬起下巴。_

_婴儿才能哭泣。_

_“他会好的。”_

*

现在，他握着一张照片，一张不是他自己拍的旧照片。他在史密森尼博物馆的礼物商店里买到后飞快地将它塞进钱包。他不确定为什么要这么做，除非因为一些他不得不知道的原因。

*

_“嘿！你好？”他大喊。这时的他年龄大点了，长得更高更宽。一个护士在一片忙乱中向他走来，嘘了一声，瞪着他。Bucky毫不在意。_

_“Steven Grant Rogers，”他简要地说，“他在哪？”_

_“你是家属吗？”护士关切地问。_

_“呃……实际上，不是。”他结结巴巴地说，一边诅咒自己不够机智。_

_“恐怕只有家属才能拜访——”_

_“他妈妈在上班，她一直这样，她来不了——”_

_“抱歉，这是医嘱，他需要休息。”_

_“不，别这样，我得——我得知道——”_

_护士带着一丝笑意叹道。_

_“他很好。他是一个斗士。他就快好了。”_

*

照片被他从笔记本里拿出来过很多次，边缘已经有些磨损了。它夹在记忆闪现时写下的狂乱的涂鸦之间。眼泪突然不受控制地溅落在照片光滑的表面上，他不禁瑟缩了一下。

“停下，不许哭……”他低吼。婴儿才能哭泣。

*

_他抹了把脸，希望眼睛不会太红，脸不会太脏。已经一年了，自从他的爸爸……自从Becca……_

_“Bucky？是你吗？”_

_“是，Steve，是我。”他绕过拐角，走进他们狭窄的起居室，裸露的木板在他脚下嘎吱嘎吱作响。Steve从码头一路扛着一些负重过来，正直直地看着他微笑，那笑容简直令人炫目。_

_“我拿到了一份委托书，”他急切地说，咧嘴一笑，“就是做商店招牌，但他们给我预付了报酬——我们不用再担心怎么筹集这个月的租金了。”_

_Bucky满不在乎地笑。_

_“你不用工作这么久。”事后，Steve安静地补充道。Bucky听到他停下来，然后是轻盈的足音穿过地板，来到他坐的地方。_

_“看这个。”他说。Bucky抬头，Steve带着鼓励的微笑递给他一个细长扁平的盒子。_

_“Steve，你不用——”_

_“唔，我已经买了，笨蛋，打开吧。”_

_当他拆开牢牢地包裹住口琴的新闻纸时，第一眼看到的是一道银色的反光，那看起来就像……_

_“我知道不是那一支，我试了，但是我没有线索去找。”_

_“我不会……Steve。”他抽泣着一把抱住了他的朋友。_

_“我知道对你来说，他的分量有多重，我想让你拥有他的一部分，尤其是今天。”Steve的声音从Bucky的衬衫下闷闷地传来。_

_那一晚Bucky入睡时，将口琴放在他爸爸的照片旁边，照片里他爸爸吹奏着一把几乎一模一样的口琴。_

*

Bucky知道他的爸爸在他二十岁时逝世，他的妈妈去世时他还太小，想不起来了。他记得，Steve的妈妈， _Sarah_ ，总是帮助他们，待Bucky如同自己亲生的一样。他的记忆一片模糊，但她的笑容仍清晰地留在他的脑海里。

*

_Steve太瘦弱了，抬不动棺木，所以Bucky代替他抬棺。一将灵柩抬进教堂，Bucky就紧抓住Steve的手。他竭力强迫自己撑过这个适度的葬礼。一些Sarah以前的病人和镇子上认识她的人集资来使她能有尊严地离世。接着，葬礼结束后，Bucky抱着哭泣的Steve，在他入睡之后很久很久，一整晚都陪着他，为他阻挡寒冷和恶魔。_

*

Bucky认为在将Steve从河里拖出来并留在岸边后，他是算逃跑了的。他不知道这个男人对他来说意味着什么，但他确定这其中一定发生过一些事。他觉得在大脑被劫持、装着仿生手臂的状况下，自己过得算是尽可能地自由了。

他所要做的无非是朝外面迈出一步。然后突然之间，一切开始再次重新来过。

当他回到那间用偷来的钱拥有的小屋时，他不再是孤身一人了。

Steve长高了，Bucky以前习惯将他的头埋在他的下巴下面；Steve的身形长宽了，Bucky以前习惯把他当做小矮子。他转过身，手里拿着那个笔记本。Bucky面无表情，内心狂乱。他伸手去拿捆在餐桌下面的枪支。

“嘿，嘿， _放轻松_ ，Buck，我不会伤害你。”

*

_“嘿，嘿，放轻松，Stevie。是我，我不会伤害你。”Steve从另一个噩梦中惊醒，浑身颤抖。_

_“Bucky？”他的声音犹豫不决。_

_“是的，Steve，我在这儿。”_

*

他摇摇头，一次，两次。然后与Steve相视而望。

_“Cap，有人即将闯入。还有十分钟，你得走了。”_

Bucky能听到屋内的通讯声，加强过的听力让他知道Steve忽略了那道声音里的请求，并将设备扔在身后的柜台上。

“你想要什么？”Bucky沙哑地问。 _为什么我不能把你从大脑里赶走？为什么当我记起你时感到更轻松？_

“你现在不安全，Buck。有人在追捕你，他们没打算抓活的。”

“他们办不到。”他深信不疑地说，对这个男人眼中的同情感到困惑。

“你认得我？”

“你是Steve，”他立刻回答，“我在一个博物馆里看过你的介绍。”

作为回应，Steve从笔记本里拿出了那张照片，看着它。

“就这些？”他问，然后笑了。这充满希望，Bucky想，但他也不确定。

*

_“你是我最好的朋友。”Steve低声说，紧挨着他躺在指定的军队帐篷的小床上。Bucky没花多长时间就找来了。为了取暖。_

_“就这些？”Bucky假笑着说，但那并不显得冷酷。Steve没有回答，而是深深地吸了口气，将唇印在他的唇上，温柔地辗转，这几乎让Bucky忘了自己的名字。他的手滑到Bucky身侧，再到他的发间，动作逐渐激烈起来。_

_“Bucky，Buck……”Steve在他的嘴边呻-吟，“我们在做什么？”_

_“我以为那很明显了，Stevie。”Bucky轻笑，吻过Steve的下巴，埋进他耳后的凹陷中。_

_“我……我想要这个。”Steve喘息着说，“我想和你做这事。”_

_“我哪也不会去。”_

*

“是的。”他简单地说。Steve勉强笑笑，表情逐渐化为悲伤。Bucky不想在他脸上看到这个表情。

“Buck……你不必……你以后不会再孤单了。”Steve将手试探性地伸向Bucky的肩膀。Bucky让他把手放在那，然后抬头看过去，有些不太确定。

通讯器里传来一阵急促的脚步声。

“我们得走了。”Steve放下手，静静地说。

Bucky抓住了他的手，把他拉得更近点。他还不确定他现在是谁，过去是谁。但Bucky知道自己想要什么。

“我想和你做这事。”他喃喃道。

Steve的眼睛睁大了，怀疑地盯着他看了一会，然后脸上渐渐浮现出快乐的表情。Bucky知道自己做了对的决定。Steve握住了他另一只手。

“那么，我哪也不会去。”


End file.
